Be careful what you wish for
by venileo
Summary: Because you just might get it. A story in which Sakura finds a genie's lamp and hopes that everything will change for the better - but the grass is always greener on the other side of the fence, right? [Pairing undecided]


**Summary:** Because you just might get it. A story in which Sakura finds a genie's lamp and hopes that everything will change for the better - but the grass is always greener on the other side of the fence, right? [Pairing undecided]

 **AN:** Just something that popped up in my mind few days ago, hopefully I will be able to finish this. The pairing is still undecided so if you have any suggestions feel free to share.

I had a loooooooong break from writing so yea, sorry if it's not exactly great haha.

* * *

 **Chapter one.**

Sometimes, Sakura couldn't believe how bizarre her life was. And that was one of those moments.

"So, uh.. XXX, right? Umm, that wish fulfillment stuff - or whatever it's called, I really can wish for anything?"

"Almost. I am not able to control people, whether it's their feelings or lives. I cannot bring harm in direct way and it's impossible for me to make something out of nothing – that means any riches that someone wishes for will be coming from other persons vault."

Sakura stared at the floating figure still not quite sure if everything was happening for real and genie took it as a sign to keep talking.

"I would also advise you against wishing for more than 3 wishes, the repercussions of those that ignore this basic rule are not exactly pleasant", the genie added and looked at pinkette."And I should warn you – you have to tell me your wish every time you summon me, or else my lamp will disappear in search for a new master."

"…"

"I'm afraid that I am not able to read your mind to find out what you wish for, my lady"

Sakura's eyes widened – how it was possible, that in one moment she was cleaning the lamp while sitting peacefully on the couch in her living room, and in the next there was another presence in the room and the air felt heavy with sheer power of other being.

"W-wait, give me a minute. Like, you can't expect me to have an arsenal of wishes to fire at you", said Sakura, nervously swirling the lock of her pink hair between fingers.

To be completely honest there was one thing, one _wish_ that she desperately wanted to come true – and that was Sasuke coming back to Konoha. Even though she didn't have crush on him anymore, he still was her and Naruto's dear friend and a person that she thought rather fondly. But she couldn't stop herself from thinking whether or not it was a good idea.

Sakura frowned and started to open her mouth.

"I wish for Sa-", she stopped abruptly at the sound of the voice in her mind.

' _Are you really going to waste your wish on that_ _bastard_ ', Inner Sakura stated angrily.

' _I thought I got rid of you, Inner._ '

' _Hah, in your dreams, Outer. So, do you really want to bring that little shit back so he can run off again?_ '

' _Sasuke-kun will understand and stay here with us, me and Naruto are going to-_ '

' _Do you really believe it?_ ', Sakura could almost see Inner look at her with pity, ' _Look, Mr Genie here said that he won't be able to change his emotions which means that he will still want to kill his brother. And you know that he will do anything to gain more power to reach his goal_ '

It was bitter truth that Sakura tried not to think about earlier.

' _You know, for someone with your intellect Outer, there are times you are dumber that this Naruto brat._ '

' _Hey!_ '

' _Ask him for power so you won't feel useless ever again, hell you might be able to bring Uchiha back if everything goes smoothly._ '

'Uh, he said that he can't make something out of nothing, do I need to remind you that we are not exactly a powerhouse', Sakura thought bitterly.

' _Then ask him to make you one, duh. Hmm, maybe he can deepen our chakra reserves? Oh! Or maybe manipulate your.. genes? So we get some cool power or something? You always act like the smarter one here so think, geez._ '

Sakura's eyes widened, the thought of power was there, it was always there, but it was pushed back again when she started to think about Sasuke.

Pinkette toyed with a thought of herself, finally being an equal to her teammates, finally not having to be the one that was almost always protected. She recalled her mentor, Tsunade, telling her that she could be all of those things but Sakura knew, that no matter how hard she would train she would always be at least one step behind Sasuke and Naruto – simply because of their natural potential.

Maybe.. it was time for her to stop worrying about everyone and for the first time really think about herself, she mused.

She would still train with her master and hone her skills – that was for sure – but having something else than her fists, no matter how proud she was of her skills, to rely in the battle would be nice.

Sakura looked up determined, for the first time meeting a pair of dazzling purple eyes of her guest.

"My wish..", she started, not exactly sure how to formulate her decision, "XXX, I wish for power. Whatever you give, I will take, change my whole body, genes, chakra, mind.. even blood. I want to be as strong as I possibly can be, even if I have to spend next years learning to be myself again. Just make any changes appear slowly, I don't fancy being seen as a danger to my village.", said pinkette. Her hands were trembling and she could feel the sweat that started to appear on her brow.

' _Damn Outer, that was pretty impressing speech.'_

The genie looked at the girl and smiled kindly.

In next moment Sakura vision started to turn hazy and she felt deep pounding in her head. But before losing consciousness she could heard a few words spoken with a very soft voice.

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

When Sakura first found the lamp she was baffled. It was dirty and looked like it was laying in the pile of mud for ages, but there still was a gold shimmer peeking through the all of this filth. And Sakura, while not exactly being the girly girl still liked shiny things.

That's why her kunais were exceptionally well polished.


End file.
